


Water for the Deserted

by paranoiascape



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: Consent Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoiascape/pseuds/paranoiascape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything is his to take and it might be Loki's vocation to teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water for the Deserted

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: T for implied sex, fake incest, slightly dark/over-conscious Thor  
> Disclaimer: I’m afraid all is Marvel’s, the movie studio’s and the respective actor’s

“Come with me” Thor says.

“Don’t stay away, brother, you have no right.” Loki is not the one to deny.

There is no question about what is allowed, neither by Asgardian rules nor by Loki. But then the God of Thunder never had to refrain. What he sees is his to take.

The lines between what Loki doesn’t protest but rejects and what he enjoys get blurred. He thinks it’s because his brother is so very good in owning and it makes him even more unwilling.

Thor falls asleep like he never did before, with his fingertips still intertwined with his lover. Deep and dreamless, he doesn’t even stir when Loki draws away from his grasp and hovers over him.

„I am not yours to keep, Thor Odinson.“ he whispers into his brothers ear when everything is quiet and dark. He slips away just as a guilty man would do.

-

Thor does not question why he wakes alone but he rages and rages when Loki refuses him. Not everything is his to take and it might be a recusant’s vocation to teach him.

The Thunderer grows restless the way just the impatient do. He wants to stay and flee the war that thrums through his veins but Loki slips through his arms oh so softly. It’s almost as if Thor can feel Lokis fingertips slide out of his grasp, the god of mischief makes sure of that. Thor may be the one to begin and end but Loki plays just the games which obey to his rules.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the feeling recusant is not fully right but I couldn’t find a better one. This didn't come out as I wanted it to, so constructive critic welcome.


End file.
